


A First for Steve and Sharon

by blessedharlot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Experienced Sharon, F/M, Fellatio, Happy Porn, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PIV Sex, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Virgin Steve Rogers, sex advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s waited a very long time for the right partner.</p>
<p>Sharon's gotten her hands on THAT journal... containing critical information about Bucky's programming. This is what happens next, after she brings it to Steve in Wakanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First for Steve and Sharon

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 4 of the longer story, “Woven Loyalties”.

To her left were the sleek, smooth lines and gleaming forms of the most advanced medical technology in the world. To her right, the panoramic greens and blacks of a lush, vibrant rainforest. Overlooking all of it, the graceful statue of a patron panther.

Next to her, Steve stopped in his tracks, grabbed her and hugged her again. “Thank you. Thank you for the journal, Sharon. This is so much help for Bucky. Thank you for risking so much. Thank you.” He sighed contentedly as he held her. 

When they pulled apart he kept her in his arms. “This is an inadequate response to this long list of things I owe you, I know. I…” His brow furrowed with a hint of delight. “I’m going to need to start working on paying you back.”

“Yes. Soon. Don’t worry, I’ve got a few ideas for you.” A huge smile spread across Steve’s face, so she continued. “What are you up to... tonight? I mean,” she didn’t have far to move to take hold of the arms that already embraced her. “We’re in the same place at the same time. And I have no work obligations. So I have to believe there’s something that will pull you away.”

“Tonight? Ooo let’s see. I have to review my itinerary. I, um… wow.” He looked at her with a bit of mock surprise. “I am not aware of a single world-ending event being planned.”

“What?”

“I think it’s true. I have a villain-free agenda for the night.”

“Hmmmmm.” Sharon stroked his arm. “Then you should definitely take me to your favorite restaurant in town.”

-=-=-=-=-

The meeting earlier in the day had left Steve beaming. Wakanda, it seems, has had their own reasons to explore recovery from mental manipulation in some depth, and Bucky’s doctors had already made some amazing discoveries. They’d been able to begin some treatments already, with Bucky still in cryo, and the results were promising. And new information Sharon had brought would take some major guesswork out of assessing their progress.

Sharon assumed that was a huge part of the reason Steve was so giddy. But she was also going to credit his mood to the fact that she and her backless silk dress were taking every available opportunity to brush against him surreptitiously while they were in public. She also took care to notice the sensuousness of her meal, feeling the textures against her lips and perhaps using her tongue more conspicuously than was strictly necessary.

She was performing, she realized after the first course. Her most coy smile. Her most sultry gaze. She just laughed and flipped her hair, for God’s sake. And once or twice, she vaguely wondered why. It really wasn’t her usual style… staying in control, being seen. Crafting an image to show to someone who she hoped would see her completely naked later just always struck her as odd. Impractical, counterproductive. Not worth the trouble. 

But in this case. oh my. There were the times his breath caught in his throat just looking at her. There were his precious guileless grins. There was his truly remarkable, super-soldier-sized clumsiness showing itself for the first time. And there were the beet-red expressions of a Steve both entirely out of his element, and entirely gleeful about it. He recognized the performance for exactly what it was: a fun game to play. And he was just so happy she was there playing with him, that he was perfectly content not being able to keep up with her. She decided it was worth the trouble, and kept up the performance for a while.

Then they were given the most delightful, delicious, silky, sweet cake after their meal, and she ran out of patience for her performance.

“Oh my god, okay. This is amazing.”

“Yes it is.”

“No seriously, you need to try the darker stuff on top. Try it.” She spoke around a decidedly non-alluring mouthful of food. “Amazing.”

Steve laughed and his eyes twinkled, but he was still not sampling this heavenly cake fast enough. He clearly did not understand the gravity of the situation.

“Try it!” She commanded again. Okay this gesture probably wasn’t going to be smooth and seductive, but it was necessary. She loaded up a proper forkful of it and reached across to him. 

He managed to catch most of it in his mouth just after a few crumbs went tumbling down into his lap.

“D’oh!” She exclaimed. But most of her payload made it, so she counted it as a success. “Great, right?!”

Steve nodded and laughed. Sharon paused… and took a breath… and just drank him in. He was so very handsome. And yet the thing that truly made her heart skip a beat was all that he carried in his eyes. All the changes she had seen in them in just the couple of years she’d known him. The light she had seen come alive in them once he found his friend again. The slight purple underneath them that he had carried since losing half of his teammates in this conflict. The faint cloudiness that’s crept into them since Bucky chose cryo. The sparkle they had whenever he looked at her.

She put down her fork and asked quietly, “Are you finished?”

He held her gaze as he answered. “Definitely not.”

“Let’s get out of here, then.”

“Yes.”

-=-=-=-=-

The guest dormitory wasn’t far from the science center that cared for Bucky, sitting on the edge of the same glorious, untouched rainforests. Their quarters had a central sitting room with a glass wall that continued around each of the individual bedrooms. Entering Steve’s room, Sharon wondered how often he kept the floor-to-ceiling curtains open the way they were now.

“Wait,” she whispered. “Don’t turn the light on yet.”

Her shoes and purse gave a muffled thud as she dropped them out of the way. She took his hand and walked them both carefully forward until her hand pressed up against the glass.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Steve said. “I can stare at it for hours.” The full moon and a stunning spray of stars gently lit up dark blue ripples of teeming life as far as they could see.

He shifted behind her, and whispered. “You can see the cat from here too.”

“Oh? Where?” She turned in the direction it must be, but hadn’t found it yet. He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek and nudged her head a little further to the right. 

“We’ve come around the corner to it… a side view. His tail is the usually the first thing I can see.”

She gasped a little when she found it. The moon outlined the top and side of the stunning statue.

Steve’s hands had settled on her shoulders. She took one of his hands in hers and spun around to face him in the moonlight.

He leaned down to kiss her… hesitant for just a moment before they both slid into a long and languorous exploration. Lips meeting, and parting. Breath taken and given. No rush, nowhere to be. Just flesh, eager to learn. 

She pulled his hips toward hers, and then realized she had no idea which direction to take him in the dark room. “Okay, where is your furniture?”

He giggled and turned on a nearby lamp. She surveyed the tasteful and impeccably kept room to find a bed and a loveseat as options for sitting. 

“Loveseat?” She raised an eyebrow as she offered.

Steve hesitated, seeming to deliberate the choices. Then he picked her up by wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her close. She wrapped her legs around him and he sat down on the loveseat.

“So, uh, you should know…” he cleared his throat as she began to explore the area directly below his right earlobe.

“Mmhm?”

“Um…” He exhaled heavily as she kissed his neck.

“Steve, how much experience like this do you have?”

“Like this right here?” He pressed his hands to her hips. “Some. Yes. Any... further than this? Um. No. Not… any.”

Sharon smiled wide. “You are perfect.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologize.”

“It just seems like… most lovers want… a partner who’s practiced.”

She kept nuzzling his neck. “Mmmm, yes we should definitely practice.”

His nervous tone took on a hopeful note. “I *was* subjected to several educational conversations during the war by self-proclaimed experts. I’m certain that will put me in good stead here.” He smiled wryly.

Sharon gleefully wrapped herself around his head as she laughed.

“That’s wonderful.”

She pulled back and he was smiling.

“Do you want to go further?” She asked.

Those eyes had a naked hunger she hadn’t seen before. He nodded.

She reached for the hem of her dress and shifted it up to her hips. “Take my dress off.”

Sharon watched his chest rise and fall with his excited breaths, as his warm fingers trailed up her thighs and cool air brushed her stomach. He pulled the dress over her head to reveal her garter belt and stockings, underwear, and her bare breasts.

Steve groaned in pleasure. He leaned in just breathing and taking in her closeness. His hands started on her thighs and shyly worked their way up to her hips and lower back. She lowered her arms slowly back down to his shoulders, watching the bare lust in his face as her breasts sank into their fullness in front of him.

His hands gently traced aching lines across her back and waist, and he brought his lips in just close enough to kiss her on her breastbone. She felt his labored breaths come and go across her bare skin until a hand of his moved and cupped her breast and he pressed his cheek to it. Even as his hunger grew in persistence, he moved with such innocence, such gentleness. A warm shiver shook her.

She wasn’t entirely sure when she had started grinding into him. But she knew the second she felt his erection press back. Sharon wasn’t surprised, but she was definitely stunned for a minute. The serum really did make everything big. And hard.

As she tugged at his hair to pull him into a deep kiss, he picked her up by the waist to lay her down on the loveseat and climb on top. He instantly pulled away in hesitation, but couldn’t get far with the lock she now had with both legs and arms. 

“Are you okay like this?”

“Yes!” she said emphatically.

“So I’m not… am I too heavy to be on top of you?”

“No, it’s exhilarating. Put your whole weight on me.” 

He did so, leaning in to kiss her neck as he did.

She heard herself moan, and felt the skin of the nape of his neck prickle. He snaked his way down to a nipple, and pulled it into his mouth for an instant. She whimpered.

He looked up with slight confusion. “Good sound?”

“Goodyesgood.”

He returned to what he was doing.

When she couldn’t lay still enough anymore she grabbed him by the face and pushed him off with a kiss. She then nearly ripped his shirt pulling it off of him, and got his belt off nearly as quickly.

With that she stood up in front of his seated form and tried to catch her breath. She swayed her hips gently for a minute, fingering her garter belt and the fasteners. He could only sit, forearms on his thighs, mesmerized. She slowly unfastened the garters, one by one, and tossed the belt aside. 

She stepped between his legs and leaned in until she could feel his breath through the thin fabric of her panties, then she dipped down and grabbed his pants to gently get him to his feet.

She pressed her full body into his and he whimpered. He couldn’t quite figure out what to do with his arms while she unfastened his pants and let them slip to the floor.

“Black silk boxers. Look at you.”

“What were you expecting?”

“Something patriotic.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

She answered that thought with a string of incredulous incoherence.

“I really didn’t know what would be… sexy.”

“These are perfect. They’ll look great on the floor.” 

They both smiled. And the boxers did, in fact, look good crumpled on the carpet near his feet.

The rest of him, though… good was not the word. 

Of course he was thick and chiseled, everywhere. Of course. Arms, legs, torso, all infused with that gentle, massive strength. And his erection was the largest and hardest Sharon had ever seen. 

She could just imagine the porn career he could have.

Sharon placed her hands on his forearms and kissed him on the chest. She met his gaze with a sly smile on her face, and then she inched her way down… slowly planting kisses on his arms and belly until she was on her knees. Then she gave the underside of his cock a firm lick from base to tip.

He gasped, and looked down at her with an expression she couldn’t quite place.

She put her hand between his cock and his belly and began kissing the same seam she had just run her tongue on. 

“Oh my God Sharon. What are you…?” He moaned in a desperate, ravenous way, but put a hand on her shoulder and said “What…?”

She stopped kissing and left her hand where it was. “Is something wrong?”

He was gasping for air. “Not… wrong. I just…”

She moved her hand away too and waited patiently for him to figure out what he was trying to say.

“This was… do you want to be doing this?” He seemed genuinely confused.

Sharon’s eyes got wide with amusement. “Yes. Very much so.”

“This was just… always…” He frowned. “The guys would talk about…”

She thought she was beginning to understand. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

He looked torn. “Not if you don’t want to.”

She had a thought. Maybe… maybe if they were on more equal footing. Or...

“Here, help me up.”

He seemed relieved to be getting her off her knees. She led him to the bed and tossed him onto it. His returning smile was encouraging, so she climbed on top of him too. They kissed while she writhed against him, eliciting groans. 

“This good?”

“Uh-huh,” he answered enthusiastically.

She slinked her way down, and stopped at his cock.

“This good?”

“Yes,” he immediately answered. “Yes. Yes.”

She leaned in to slowly resume kissing his cock while keeping an eye on his face. 

He relaxed into it now, murmuring in pleasure. As she increased using her tongue she laid a hand on his stomach; he immediately grabbed it with both of his hands, holding it to his chest and stroking all he could reach of her arm. As he took in the pleasure, he leaned his shoulders in toward her to watch, then arched back again and moaned, repeatedly. She moved on to sucking as well as she could - she was no slouch, but this was a lot to work with. 

At that point Steve had interjected tiny, whispered yesses while she worked. Sharon stopped and sat up, licking her lips. For just a second she ran her fingers under the band of the panties still circling her hips. Then, leaving them on, she sat back to stretch out next to him on the bed.

He eagerly followed her, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her deeply. His hands bolder now, she gasped to feel his warm skin slip across her bare ass, pressing her pelvis into his. He then laid her back, putting a pillow under her head, as he got to his knees next to her, eyeing her panties.

He licked his lips and looked Sharon in the eye. Then he hooked his own fingers into either side of her last garment, and looked at her one more time. When she nodded, he slid it all the way down and off. As she kicked them away he grabbed an ankle and kissed the tender inner side. He moved up and kissed the inside of that knee, spreading her legs as he did so. When he had one leg on either side of him he stopped. He took her breath away -- this beautiful bare creature on his knees, between her thighs, one of her calves still in his hand. And he just held her gaze, lustful and breathing heavily. She didn’t know if she was about to come or if her heart would burst. Or both.

“You are so beautiful, Sharon,” he whispered. “So beautiful.” 

He lowered his eyes slowly, drinking her in, until his gaze rested between her legs.

She watched as several emotions crossed his face… awe, and then confusion. And then a sort of devious curiosity. “What do you… what do you do to... enjoy yourself?” He asked. “Show me, please.”

She felt herself smile, then reached down and spread her lips so he could see. 

He settled down on his stomach, wrapped an arm around her leg and rested his face on her thigh, watching intently. Sharon slid her fingers up and down her slit, dipped them deep a few times. Then she settled into showing him every pleasurable pattern of clit-rubbing she could think of. For a few minutes she lost herself in watching him watch her fingers work.

Then he asked, “Can I taste you?”

“Absolutely,” she growled.

And she sighed as she watched that amazing jawline disappear between her legs. She prepared herself for far more clumsiness than she got, immediately feeling his eagerness radiating pleasantly down her legs. 

“Ohhhkay.” 

He paused to ask “Is this alright?”

“That’s better than alright. You can definitely keep doing that.”

After a few long straightforward licks, he started exploring licking at various angles… and whenever she gasped or moaned he started targeting his attention. While Steve was certainly inexperienced, the boy had a solid instinct to bring to bear on the job. This… yes.

“Oh. Okay. Okay… okay STEVE!” Oh. She hadn’t meant to shout that as though she were looking for him in a crowd.

“Right here, sweetheart.”

“At some point... in the next few minutes... I’m gonna start screaming.” 

His brow furrowed in concentration. “Okay.”

“And whatever you’re doing... when I start --” She grabbed his hair with both hands and pulled herself down to his face for emphasis. “You MUST... keep doing... that exact thing... until I stop. Okay?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Okay?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay.”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Oh God. Go back to...” He resumed what he’d been doing. “Yes… yes.”

Is he nibbling? Using his lips? How does he know to… she hadn’t even gone into… yup. There was definitely going to be screaming. 

Sharon thought she might have grabbed Steve’s head with both hands and pressed his face further into her pussy. But she was wasn’t certain of anything anymore, and then she felt a deliciously ecstatic bolt of lightning surge through her, and heard her own voice go hoarse after what felt like several minutes of shouting.

She went limp on the bed, and Steve joined her, looking equal parts euphoric and very pleased with himself.

“So you’re saying that worked for you?”

Sharon’s head might have nodded. Maybe. There was definitely a smile on her face. She did manage to fling an arm in his direction, she knew that much.

Then she caught her breath. “Hey. You should go find my purse. Please.”

She got a fantastic look at his ass as he got up and brought her bag to her. She opened it up and started looking for what she wanted.

“I’m glad I took the liberty of assuming you needed the largest size of condom.”

“Oh thank God. I, uh, I’m so sorry. I did do some research but I was… not yet prepared.”

“Understandable. Let’s see how this fits.”

She rolled him over and by force of habit - since they had paused their activities a few minutes - she went to stroke his cock to get it hard again. But this super soldier sex worked a little differently. In no time she had the condom on. That would do. And while she managed perhaps a minute and a half of building more tension up by rubbing her fully body against his, she quickly lost patience with NOT riding him cowgirl-style, and rectified the situation. 

The vision of his eyes rolling back in his head as she first slipped his cock inside her was glorious. Sharon never wanted to forget it. She took him in and sat there a moment, adjusting to his girth and watching him enjoy the sensation. Her gradually easing herself on and off worked seemed to work just fine for him too. For some time she lost herself in riding him… the rhythm of pulling up and pressing back into him, stretching away and pressing him back inside her, over and over again. He caressed any part of her he could get his hands on.

Sharon was fond of reverse cowgirl too. But when she began to shift to turn her back to him, he stopped her.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m turning around to ride you the other direction.” she said conspiratorially.

He looked a smidge concerned. “Will I be able to see your face that way?”

She was momentarily taken aback by such intense adorableness. Then she looked around. “I don’t think we have a useful mirror here to make that happen.” 

“... do you… is it okay if you don’t then?”

“No, I don’t have to.” She put a hand on his cheek and he smiled. “C’mere.”

She stretched herself out on her back. Laying beside her, he ran a hand all the way from her shoulder, down her waist and hip, to her knee. Then she pulled him on top of her. With her legs wrapped around him and her hands on his hips, she slipped him back inside her and guided the thrusting for a while. He was clearly nervous he might misjudge his strength and hurt her. But eventually, their rocking shifted to something he was guiding. She could lay back and enjoy his careful, ginger work, in and out, in and out. This rest came in handy, because it also turned out Steve could unsurprisingly keep this delicious situation going a long, long while. He was so conscientious, and curious, he took his time and explored long thrusts and short ones, hurried and languorous, and all kinds of combinations in between. 

She instructed him on how to press forward and brush the front of her mound as he thrust, and she came again in his arms. When she was done, he abruptly stopped moving.

“I… I think I’m going to… come soon. I think.”

Sharon smiled broadly. “Ohhh okay!”

“No I don’t…”

“You can come inside me.”

“I don’t think… if I lose control… ” His brow furrowed and his jaw tightened. She took his face in her hands.

“Okay, that’s okay. Do you want to come on my tits?”

Steve gaped at her wide-eyed. Then he nodded vigorously. She took off the condom and guided him into straddling her chest as she leaned back on her elbows. She licked her lips, smiled and really, very thoroughly enjoyed her view as he took his cock in his hands and vigorously brought himself to orgasm. He kept his eyes locked on her the whole time, as she wondered if she might come again. And he made quite the wonderful mess. They might need to talk to somebody about a condom tested to handle that girth and that volume, quite frankly. At least if they wanted to keep using three different forms of birth control. Which, she did. Who knows what super serum does to his little swimmers. She wasn’t ready for that. 

He collapsed into the most exquisite heap next to her. She insisted he stay there while she toweled off, and she immediately came back to cuddle with him while he caught his breath.

“Well. I hope… that my inexperience wasn’t too trying for you.”

“It was adorable, and a lovely part of exactly who you are right now.” Sharon caressed his cheek. “And you are remarkably good at going down on a woman for never having done it before.”

Steve took that in and laughed. “Um.” 

“What?”

“We can… I think we can thank Bucky for that.”

“... excuse me?”

“He…” Steve shook his head. “I don’t know who or where. But somewhere he got some early experience with somebody. We were just about 17. And he was so very proud of himself. He was cock of the walk - ew, if you’ll pardon the expression - for a while after that.”

Sharon giggled.

“But he insisted on lecturing me, several times,” Steve rolled his eyes. “...regarding all the things I should know. Much of which I took with a grain of salt, and have mercifully forgotten. But one of his tips…” Steve shrugged, and spoke hesitantly. “It sounded fun! So it stuck with me. He said, treat a girl’s privates... like your favorite ice cream cone.” Steve looked at her questioningly.

Sharon was stunned. “But… that worked.”

“It did, then?”

“That’s... that’s not horrible sex advice!”

“Huh. Okay then.”

“From a 17 year old Bucky Barnes?”

“Unexpected, I’m sure.”

“It really, really is. Wow. Well. I do owe him some thanks then.”

“I look forward to not being present for that conversation.”

“So I was curious,” she laughed. “I wanted to see what terminology you were going to use. For body parts. Old words, newer words. But we managed not to use any.”

“Oh. Well, my mom was a nurse. So growing up, we used appropriate vocabulary. Penis, vulva, breasts. If you’re going to talk about them, you use the right words. The Barnes household…” He tilted his head a bit. “I won’t repeat Mr. Barnes, but Mrs. Barnes would tell me to... have some care which girl’s pantry I dipped my candystick into.”

Sharon laughed.

“No matter how many times I assured her that no pantries were being offered to me, so it really wasn’t a decision I spent much time thinking on.”

“That had to change after the serum.”

He shrugged. “A little. There were a few… aggressive fans after the shows on the USO tour especially. But…” He shook his head. “Nothing like this.”

“Mmmmmm.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Nnhn. Nothing but this. How was your first time?”

“Perfect. In every way.”

“Mmmmmmm.”

They kissed. Yup, that was perfect too.

Before she knew it, Sharon had drifted off to sleep in his arms… probably, she thought, with a big goofy smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 4 of the longer story, “Woven Loyalties”.


End file.
